


Safe

by meet_me_onthe_equinox



Category: Parks and Recreation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-23 00:43:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13178727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meet_me_onthe_equinox/pseuds/meet_me_onthe_equinox
Summary: A little moment between big brother Jack and a slightly scared Natalie :3





	Safe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lunabelle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunabelle/gifts).



> This is a gift for lunabelle, in appreciation of another year of friendship ^-^ Happy birthday, you tiny Scottish Fold! <3

Jack smiled to himself under the covers as another thunder made the entire house shake. There was a powerful sense to how the climate resembled his own mental state, as if he was able to control the weather at will. He felt like a sort of God, a little less alone in the midst of his own inner storm. Jack wished he could actually have those lightning bolts obey his orders and kill Kevin Morrison and his brainless minions at a stroke. He’d known where to find them: lying on their respective beds, sleeping peacefully, not a sole echo of the words they’d uttered to him earlier that day sneaking into their dreams.

_‘‘Don’t worry,’’ Natalie whispered to Mr. Groffle. She was holding onto that stuffed bear so tightly, she’d probably have strangled him had he been alive. ‘‘It’s just a storm.’’_

_Natalie wished she could believe her own words. But the truth was, she wasn’t exactly a fan of storms, as opposed to mom and Jack. Much like her father, the girl tended to panic whenever such a tempest would hit D.C. But, while dad wasn’t even awoken by his own snores, there was no way Nat could fall asleep whenever the sky got so angry._

Just the thought of it gave him a boost. He was picturing Kevin’s skin ripping from his body, burning as the electric shock went from one cell to the next. Jack scoffed at the image of the bully’s smoking corpse on a varsity jacket, so everyone at the funeral could see his biggest accomplishment in life.

Three knocks on the bedroom door broke his reverie. Not two, not one; three. Natalie.

‘‘Come in,’’ he said.

_Thankfully, Jack was in a good mood. He didn’t say much, which probably meant he was upset about something, but at least he let her and Mr. Groffle climb into his bed. The young boy wrapped them both in his strong arms, arms that Natalie was positive could protect them from anything._

_‘‘I like it in here,’’ Nat piped up after a while. ‘‘Feels safe.’’_

‘‘Like a shelter?’’ Jack knew exactly what she meant.

‘‘Uh-huh.’’

‘‘Hey, you wanna know a secret?’’

‘‘Yes,’’ Natalie turned in his arms so they were face to face. Her hands seemed to have relaxed their grip on Mr. Groffle’s ears.

‘‘I think I can control the weather.’’

‘‘You do?’’

Jack could practically see her smile in the dark. Any other girl her age wouldn’t have believed that for a second. Sometimes he regretted her naivety, because in this world that would only lead to people taking advantage of her. Jack would fight whoever so much as tried to, of course, because even though he obviously couldn’t stand for himself, he sure as hell would defend her against anyone who saw her goodness as a weakness.

_‘‘How?’’ Natalie asked._

_‘‘With my mind,’’ her brother shrugged, like it wasn’t a big deal. How could he not see how amazing that was?_

_‘‘Wow!’’ she exclaimed in awe. Wait, did that mean…?_

_‘‘Ouch!’’ Jack protested when she hit him in the chest._

_‘‘Why would you create this?’’ Nat pointed at the window, where the oak branches moved violently with each blow of the wind. ‘‘You wanted to scare me?’’_

_‘‘No! I can’t create them, I just… I only get to decide where the thunders crash.’’_

_‘‘Oh.’’ Well, that was a relief. ‘‘Then you are still cool.’’_

_‘‘Don’t worry. I’ll keep them away from the house.’’_

_And, with that in mind, Natalie said goodbye to the fear that was consuming her moments before, until she slowly doze off with her nose pressed against the coolest brother ever._


End file.
